My Lil Apprentice
by Silvas
Summary: Orphen thought that there was nothing in this world precious enough for him to losed, but he was wrong as the missing of his apprentice finally made him realiezed his own feelings. Orhen X Magic, little Cleo X Orphen
1. Default Chapter

Author notes: Suddenly I had a strong urge to write an Orphen fic and this idea just popped out from my head. Oh yeah, I also read D-chan1's fic and I really thought that it's good! Gee, bowed before her :D. Since I could be counting new as an author, please had mercy if I had a mistake. The worse part is I only watched few first episodes of Sorceror Stabber Orphen (Had to watched more later)  
  
Warning : Yaoi, Orphen x Magic. Orphen kinda OOC at this story ( I want to see a soft side of him sometimes ) * No flame please * Mean thoughts.  
  
Chapter one: Night Starry Park  
  
Not like another place in the festival, the little park seemed relatively quiet. The stars shimmering beautifully above, companied by frogs snapped song. Children cried and laughter could be heard from away. Brightened lights from giant Merry Go Round danced in a big wheel at the night sky. Soft rusting leaves and calmed voice of water falling from small fountain reminded of childish lullaby. The cold night wind brought along the smell of roasted popcorn and sweet candies.  
  
Unlike all the happiness, two boys sat silently at one neglected rusty bench, one with sourly pout at his face, the other who had been watching intently sighed, leaned over in a polite way." Oshou-sama, if you bored why don't you go to the crowds? I bet they had various interesting things for you to try."  
  
" No," The black haired boy named Orphen snapped." I'm not a kid! All of that just dedicated for kid or short minded people!" " But Cleo went there, didn't she?" his apprentice sighed." And she's not a kid nor short minded." Orphen glared." Don't you dare to argue with me! Unless you want a good smack at your head." Magic stiffened, quickly shook his head, making his soft blonde bangs flied as he did so.  
  
".But maybe you're right," Orphen put his two fingers at his chin." Cleo must be lost her mind somewhere at the crowds and I could die here from boredom soon. Won't be bad if we go looking for her." Both of Magic's eyes lightened right away and Orphen couldn't stop a smirk from escaped his lip.  
  
" Come on, Magic!" he called, listened to the soft footsteps that following him from behind, trying to catch on him." Y-yes, Oshou-sama!"  
  
Orphen couldn't deny that he hated crowds, but he bet his apprentice like it. Festivals were rare at his birth town. That child needed some relaxations after long hard journey. Orphen thought, even tough he wouldn't admit it to die.   
  
*****  
  
It was worse than he ever imagined. Everywhere people shouted and yelled in incredibly high pitched, especially the ones that riding a vehicle like train which ran very fast above and turned at impossible angles at its rail. Childs roamed everywhere, holding various color of balloons at their tiny hands. A pair of disgustingly couple sat at nearby café under three shadow, tangled their legs together, drank from a same juice glass, and had a sickened ' love bird glints' at their eyes. The worse part was a horny ugly middle-aged man at arcade stared at his apprentice with lustful gleams. Orphen bet he was slobbering as he did so.  
  
" Come on, Magic," He gripped the boy at his shoulder, hauled him. " Huh? O-Oshou-sama?"  
  
"Nothing interesting here," He lied, only let go when they already far enough." Anyway, do you see Cleo around?" " No," Magic answered, tilted his head cutely." Where does she might be?" " Maybe She got drunk at one of the night bar after loomed over some handsome boys," Orphen suggested, quickly dismissed the silly thought from his mind, grinning sheepishly.  
  
" Is she will be okay?" Magic asked." I'm rather worried."  
  
Orphen crossed his arms at his chest." Nah, I'm pretty sure that she 's strong enough to protect herself. She's a deadly red pepper."  
  
Magic chuckled at that." Ne, Oshou-sama?" he fidgeted." Mind if I ask something? I saw a bracelet I like as the prize at the shooting counter." Orphen raised an eyebrow." Yeah? Then play if you want." " But." The boy hesitated. "..I can't shoot.."  
  
" Magic, what's the meaning of that?" Orphen sighed, raked a hand at his short spiky hair, eyes narrowed suspiciously." You're not ordering me to get it for you, aren't you?" The blonde boy narrowed his eyes guiltily." Go..gomen, ne, Oshou-sama, I just thought that maybe you would."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Huh?" " I said okay. You're such a kid sometimes." " I'm not!" magic pouted, tough a smile graced his face as he followed his master to the counter.  
  
" FIVE CLEAR IN ONE SHOT!"  
  
The counter owner, an old man with long white beard clapped." Wow, that's amazing, Son! It's been long since a challenger capable to clear all the obstacles only with one shot." Orphen smirked." Well, it's nothing. I can do any better than that."  
  
" What the prize you want?" The old man offered. " You can choose one of all the prize here." " That bracelet at the top." Orphen pointed." Yes, the one with the carving." " I see that you have good eyes," The old man winked, handed him the bracelet." What is it for? You're not gonna wear it, right? Oh, I see. Is this a present for your cute girlfriend over there?"  
  
Orphen snorted, giving a death shot glare. Magic had developed a pink flush at his pale cheeks. " What do you mean, Old man? He's my apprentice, and more importantly he is a BOY!!!"  
  
The old man laughed nervously, waved his hand." Oh, sorry, sorry, guess my eyes got tricked. It's hard to see at night like this. But y'know? Your apprentice is pretty enough to be mistaken as a girl."  
  
" That's not my concern!" Orphen snapped." Come on, Magic!" " Y-yes, Oshou-sama!" Magic answered, giving a slight bow for the old man." Thank you for everything."  
  
" You're welcome, kid," The old man smiled.   
  
*****  
  
" What are you going to do with that?" Orphen asked, stared at the bracelet at Magic's hand." You're not going to wear it, don't you? It's such a womanly thing."  
  
Magic smiled, tracing the bracelet with his finger." Boys also wear bracelet, Oshou-sama. But you're right. I'm not gonna wear it."  
  
" Huh?" You're not going to give it to that Erris girl, aren't you?" Orphen smirked teasingly." You shouldn't ask for your teacher help if you're going to give your girlfriend a present."  
  
" Oshou-sama! Why should you think of that!!" The blonde boy protested, adorable pink pasted at his pale cheeks. He brushed away strands of hair that kept falling to his eye, moved his aqua eyes at orphen warily. " It's very rare for Oshou-sama to give me something. I think I'll keep it under my pillow then."  
  
" Why is that?" Orphen questioned, quirking an eyebrow." You're not planning on anything, are you?" " No, of course not." Magic smiled innocently, turned as he caught bright flash of blonde hair." Oshou-sama!" he pointed." It's Cleo!"  
  
The girl sat at a small tent, facing a hooded woman with shimmering blue transparent crystal ball at her table. The ball light flickered every so often.  
  
" Cleo!" Magic ran to the girl, tilted his head curiously." What are you doing?" "Sssstt!" Cleo hissed, placed her fore finger at her lip." Can't you see? I get my future read."  
  
" Fortune teller?' Orphen lurked his head." I don't know that you believe this kind of thing, Cleo! It's no more than childish tale."  
  
" Excuse me?" The black hooded woman replied, her voice was clear and deep, made she looked older than supposed to be. Like someone who had seen much at their live." Did you say that prophecy was no more than a tale?"  
  
" I did," Orphen challenged. " Then what? I had my future told few times before and not even one came out right."  
  
"O-oshou-sama." Magic shuttered, noticed that Cleo had grown pale too. " I'm not believed at anything that wasn't fixed!" Orphen ignored the blonde boy." Do you mind that Lady?"  
  
The lady smiled mysteriously." No. I can't change your way of thinking. It's you who decided your future. I only have a window to see through it. My ability is just like the magical energy that flows within you."  
  
Orphen couldn't hide the surprise flashed at his eyes, but he managed to stay calm." Oh, yeah? Then what would you say about my future?"  
  
The crystal ball flickered." Your star is at bad place," She lowered her voice into barely a whisper." Something bad is going to happen. You'll lose something. Yes, something that very precious to you.."  
  
Orphen shuddered. Somehow getting close to the woman gave him a creep." I- I'm not trust you!" He insisted." I'm going now. I don't have much free time to listen to your empty talks."  
  
He walked away from the tent, quickened his pace, ignored pair of blonde kids who yelled for him to wait. he scolded himself  
  
But somewhere inside Orphen felt his usual confidence partly melted. Something a bout the fortuneteller and the strange aura she had certainly couldn't easily be ignored.  
  
Orphen sighed, raked a hand at his hair.   
  
*****  
  
CITY INN- 2 days later At Night  
  
Cleo had her chin at bar's counter, sulking at her glass as she played it with her fingers, watched as the red liquid inside moved with the motion. For hundreds of time that day she whined loudly.  
  
Orphen had his hands covered his ears, glared at the blonde girl. " Cleo, couldn't you stop that??" He yelled irritably." It's not only you who bored here!"  
  
" Why don't we go to another town soon?" she grumbled." Nothing we could see here. With that circus playing this town turned like a creepy ghost town. No one at the street and I could count with fingers how many people we saw all day."  
  
" You know we can't go," Orphen growled." The border is closed until the circus moves. And I don't want to do teleportation. It's tiresome."  
  
" But-" Cleo protested, jumped from her chair." Why don't you say that earlier before we entered this town!"  
  
Orphen rolled his eyes." What?? Who was the one that begged and whined to go to the circus?? It's all your fault we ended up here!"  
  
The quiet bar soon filled with harsh shouting and yelling, heel stomped, things flying around, and cursed words that stung the ear. Magic sat silently at one saved corner, watched the fight with his wide cerulean eyes, unblinking. He knew better than to interfere. His experience of traveled with two short-tempered persons for long time had taught him much. Like what he had guessed it will be ended soon anyway.  
  
" FINE !!" Cleo glared.: It's no use talking to such short-headed person like you! I'm going to take a walk!!"  
  
She ran out angrily and Orphen banged the door closed." Don't come back!!" The black haired boy snorted, threw himself at nearby chair, rubbed his temple.  
  
Magic moved toward his master hesitantly.".Oshou-sama? Are you okay?"  
  
" No!!" Orphen spat." That girl gives me a headache!"  
  
" You do?" The boy smiled." Then let me rubbed it for you."  
  
Before Orphen could do anything he felt pair of fragile hesitant arms reached over his troubled forehead, rubbed at the tense spot, moved in the circle, sending a wave of pleasure at his head. The boy's fingers were so soft warm, oddly comfortable. It moved down to his shoulders, leaving sweet tinges. Magic's face very closed to his, the boy's warm breath caressed his neck. Orphen found that he sank under the intense gaze of pair beautiful aqua eyes, at the pouted rosy pink lip, suddenly felt the strong urge to crushed with his own, to tasted the sweetness.  
  
He stunned. Angrier to himself, Orphen jolted up, grabbed the boy's wrist harshly, earned a startled squeak from the owner.  
  
" Do you know what you've done??" He demanded, tightened his grip." Do you know that you couldn't just touch your teacher? Where's your manner??"  
  
Magic's eyes widened in fear." I..I'm sorry Oshou-sama.I just thought."  
  
" You what??" Orphen growled, his harsh tone made the boy winced.  
  
Magic lowered his eyes in fear." I..I just thought that . I could make you better, Oshou-sama. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Ophen noticed that the frail body in front of him began shivered, and though Magic's eyes were hidden beneath the curtain of his blonde hair, he saw that pair of shimmering tears had found it's way, stained the boy's porcelain cheeks. Somehow it made Orphan more sickened.  
  
He sighed, tilted the boy's chin gently, frowned at the frightened cerulean eyes. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs." I'm so sorry. I don't mean to burst out to you like that."  
  
Magic shook his head." No, Oshou-sama, it's okay, really. It was my fault that I'm being indecent."  
  
Orphen released his grip, stabbed by the pang of guilt ass he saw the pale wrist now had his bluish mark on it.  
  
Magic noticed his eyes as he quickly hide his wrist at his back." It's okay, Oshou-sama," He smiled." It's not hurt anyway."  
  
Orphen thought sadly.. He opened his mouth to say something, but Magic quickly cut his words." So, are you still going to teach me this night, Oshou-sama?"  
  
Orphen nodded, hated at the lost of words. " Well than, I'll wait you at the bamboo clearing just like yesterday."  
  
He watched as the slim figure slipped through the door to the dark night, freeze as the cold air washed him from he open space. Orphen shivered, worry washed over him.. It was the first time after such long time he ever cared for someone. He knew he grew special attention toward his apprentice since they first met, but never so strong like this. He just realized minutes a go that he hated so much to see fear reflected at both of those lovely eyes, especially the one that caused by him.  
  
A strong urge to protect. The black haired magician didn't know what actually he felt toward the boy, trapped between confused feelings and the barrier students and teachers had set. He thought that he never wanted to be closed to anyone ever again when the only person he loved fell for his own teacher. But, somehow with Magic, only with him, the idea didn't sound too compelling.  
  
He sighed. Orphen promised, before he grabbed his usual leather jacket and headed outside to catch up his apprentice.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how was it? Please tell me if you like it :D. Your encouraging words will push me to write faster. 


	2. Rain Of Delight

Author Notes: Glad that you see following this fic :D, this one won't be so long and might ended at two or three chapters again. I think it will be the first to complete than my other fics, tough I posted them first.  
  
Warning: Shonen-ai, yaoi, Orphen x Magic, hint of Cleo x Orphen (don't worry I'll make it light since She's one from other factors that made me stop watched the anime)  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 2: Rain Of Delight  
  
The clearing wasn't so far from the inn, but the night made it rather difficult to see. The small brick path as the only way partly damaged, covered by stray bushes. No one came at this forgotten place; tough the view of the vast bamboos could be beautiful and calmed at the morning mist.  
  
Orphen found this place when he strayed around the inn for nothing to do, decided that the clearing just perfect for practicing magic. He didn't want to get caught by stray eyes while casting various spells. This town looked welcomed sorcerers with open hand, but nothing false with getting rid of unwanted outcomes.  
  
The dim yellow light far away was where his apprentice waited. It was the only source of light at the clearing, beside the full moon that shone in its full glory above. Orphen fastened his steps, frowned when noticed that around the spot was empty.  
  
" Magic?" he called, repeated again with louder voice but the only answer he got was startled sounds from night animals, a pack of huge black birds fled to the sky with high pitched cry.  
  
Orphen sneaked to the small ruins at the deeper part of the clearing, brushed the obstacles aside, wondered if Magic tired of waiting of him and searched for an open place to sit. All of his hope vanished, as the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen. Orphen already turned to go back when he caught a strange glint on the grass.  
  
He moved closet to pick on it, choked with his own breath as he realized what it was. There, was Magic's bracelet, shimmering beautifully under the moon. Orphen swallowed his lump, get a sickened feeling that something wrong had happened. He knew that a neat Magic wasn't a type of person who very careless to dropped his own thing without even realized it.  
  
Orphen fished all the clearing, checked all the spots behind thick bushes, behind every huge threes, inside waterfall's cave, but still didn't find the shadow of a fifteen years old boy. Frustrated, he decided to return to the inn. He hoped, running back.  
  
There was a close thunder, lightened the darkness with one flashlight. Orphen grimaced. One cold water drop fell at his bare neck, soon followed with another.  
  
He cursed, muttering some spells that successfully teleported him back to the inn.  
  
" Orphen!" Cleo exclaimed, startled to find the sorcerer suddenly stood at the middle of the bar." What the hell are you doing?? You are the one who said, no spells at the town!"  
  
Orphen ignored the bursting girl, scanned entire room. " Where's Magic?" He asked, peeked his head at nearest closet. " He's already back, hasn't he?"  
  
Cleo stomped her heel irritably." Orphen! You didn't hear me!! What would be happening if someone saw you when you teleported back?? What if-" Her words trailed as pair of strong arms gripped her shoulders, sienna eyes narrowed dangerously. ".Orphen?"  
  
" Where's Magic??" Orphen demanded." Answer me!! Where's HIM??!"  
  
" I..I don't know," Cleo shuttered, turning pale." When I got back here you two had gone. Isn't he practicing with you like usual?"  
  
Orphen stunned, slumped to nearby chair.".I don't know," He answered after a while, raked a hand at his short hair. " I mean, we were planned to. He went first to the clearing, but when I arrived he was nowhere to be seen. I searched everywhere but still couldn't find him."  
  
Cleo blinked, noticed some scratches and cuts at Orphen arms. That was the first time the black haired sorcerer ever worried with someone. Cleo 'knew' that he certainly cares for both of them but he usually choose not to show it.  
  
" I'll search for him again," Orphen murmured, heading to the door.  
  
" Wait!" Cleo shouted, blocked the door with her body, arms stretched." It's raining outside, can't you see it??"  
  
Orphen sighed." Listen, Cleo, I'm not in the right mood for arguing right now. Magic is outside and there's possibility that he needs me right now."  
  
" But it's raining!!" Cleo persisted." You'll get sick first before you find him. You don't know where to search! Just wait until morning comes. Maybe Magic only get stuck at certain place and couldn't get back because of the rain. If at the morning ha hasn't back yet, I'll help you searching for him, I promise!"  
  
Orphen got silent, realized that Cleo words did make sense.  
  
"You're right," He admitted." I'm just being worry."  
  
Cleo smiled, placing a hand at his shoulder reassuringly." I know you are. You look tired, don't you want to take a rest?"  
  
Orphen shook his head." No, You go first. I'll wait here. I want to make sure that he's safe."  
  
Cleo ready to argued again but the glint of tiredness at both of the sienna orbs cancelled it. She shrugged, open the door that lead to their rooms." Don't overdo it," She warned, before leaving the young sorcerer alone.  
  
*****  
  
The birds chirped happily, flied from one branch to another branch, singing beautiful songs for beautiful day. The wind blown, played with white curtain hung at one of the inn's window.  
  
Cleo yawned, blinked her eyes slowly, adjusting with the sun's light. She reached for nearby clock desk and almost tumbled from her bed.  
  
"No way!!" She yelled," I'm overslept!!"  
  
Cleo ran to the drawer, picked clothes hastily and got changed. She burst out from her room, glancing at Orphen's room as she ran down the stair. It tightly shut and had paper sign hang at the doorknob showed that the inhabitants were gone.  
  
Cleo pushed the bar's door open and quickly scanned around. Orphen was nowhere to be seen. She frowned.   
  
" Young lady?" A voice greeted behind her, made Cleo jumped in surprise. He spun back to find a middle-aged man with large glasses hanging at his nose. Looked like he was the bartender. " May I help you?"  
  
Cleo nodded, stepped closer." Do you see a young man with red bandanna tied around his head? He wore pair of black leather jacket and pants."  
  
" Oh, the one with that sienna eyes?" The bartender smiled." He already left very early in the morning. I asked him where he would be going since it was still raining outside but he didn't answer. Is something happen? He looked very troubled."  
  
Cleo nodded, took a glass of lime juice the bartender offered her." Our friends is missing. We didn't have even just one lead to search."  
  
" Missing?" The bartender frowned. " That's really strange, but anything could happen at this town. At festival time like this people from any places gathered, some with suspicious motives. That's why we closed the border until all is over."  
  
" Yeah," Cleo agreed, sipped the sweet liquid." I think I have to go too. Maybe I can find some clues. My friend, that spiky haired boy is smart but sometimes rather blunts. He might be missing something." She hoped from the chair, gave the empty glass back to the bartender.  
  
" If my friend back before me tell him that I'm in search for Magic," She added before leaved.  
  
*****  
  
Cleo decided that she checked the clearing first. Anything must be clearer at daylight like this. She stepped on sharp thorned bushes and winced. The needles made long scars at her shoe.   
  
But she had to admit that the view was beautiful. Green grasses covered the ground along with small wild flowers. Stray wind played with every leaves and branches, performing an almost melodic sound. As far as eyes could see, only hundred of thin bamboo trees,  
  
Cleo thought, felt an unwanted wave of jealousy sneaked at her heart.  
  
But she noticed that lately the young sorcerer had grown additional care toward magic, caught him stared at the blonde boy with warm genuine smile instead the usual smirk at his lip, and most of all, the way Orphen acted when Magic's missing. He got all panicked like the world had turned upside down, liked something very precious had taken from him.  
  
Cleo sighed, the words from the fortuneteller at the night festival flashed again at her head.  
  
/ You'll lose something precious to you./  
  
Cleo shook her head.  
  
The thought made Cleo felt better but deep down inside she knew that she only tried to cherish herself. It was too clear already.  
  
*****  
  
The room was dark and damp, saved from dim light that entered from few cracked stonewall. Magic lay helplessly at one corner, curled up into a tight ball. He was naked, and his wrists tied tightly into her back after he tried to cast some spells to escape. He failed. His kidnappers looked had knowledge at magic and they all got angered for his attempt.  
  
Magic thought that he's going to be punished but he was wrong. They only muttered nasty cursed and injected something at his arm by force. The effect could be felt now. All his body went stiff and he had to force himself not to fell asleep. He hate to imagine what might be happening if he let his guard down. One of the kidnappers forced a tongue at his mouth earlier, laughed as he cried and squirmed to get away. The man stroked his face with gleamed of lust at his eyes, murmured about how beautiful he was and how he desperately strained himself not to take him.  
  
Magic sobbed, tried to erase the memory from his head. The floor was cold and he was shivering from straight contact. They took his cloth away and said that he won't need it at the place they are going to take him.  
  
He pleaded   
  
The only thing could be heard was only a hanged silent. Magic knew clearly that it was very low possibility that his master could find him, but he won't give up hope. He had trusted Orphen from a very long time ago.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Long Path

Author Note: Thank you so much for all your encouraging words. I know that this fic has many mistakes. I'm not good at grammar. I wondered is someone out there willing to beta this fic??  
  
Warning: None at this chapter  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimer  
  
Chapter Three: The Long Path  
  
Cleo didn't have to wait for long. Not long after she get back to the inn, dejected because couldn't find any traces. She saw Orphen entered the bar. From the look at his face Cleo thought that he might not find much too.  
  
" Do you find something?" She asked, moved closer at Orphen who slumped at the chair.  
  
" No," The black haired boy sighed." It's like that he had devoured by the earth. I scanned the city, any possible place he might be, asking everyone, but still couldn't find anything."  
  
Cleo frowned, thought that he saw something that rarely flashed at Orphen's eyes: desperation. But it vanished suddenly as the sorcerer stood abruptly, banged the table with his hands." If that so, there's only one place left."  
  
"Place? What place?"  
  
"That damn fortune teller in the festival," He smiled sourly." I hate to say this, but her words were true. She must know something about Magic. Come on, Cleo!" He ran to the door." Let's get back to where it's started."  
  
*****  
  
The festival was closed at noon. Various tents stood lonely at deserted corner, some being folded, some being wrapped with thick fabrics. Line of counters along the way, shut tight. There was no thing left from a beautiful place that filled with shimmered lights at night. The road dusty and the wind brought along layer of ash.  
  
Orphen tried to open the iron door lead to the festival park. A chain bound over it's bar and hadn't even budge even tough being given some good kicks.  
  
" Orphen, it's closed," Cleo stood behind the angry boy." Don't you think it will be better if we just get back here at night? Looks no one inside anyway."  
  
" Shut up," Orphen growled, rolled his eyes." She's waiting for me. I know it." He closed his eyes, muttering some spells, and at the next second the door destroyed, fell into flaming pieces.  
  
"That's settling," Orphen grinned widely, brushed the dust from his hands." Come on, Cleo!"  
  
Cleo gaped, crossed her arms at her chest." That's so barbaric!" She protested." You could teleport us easily, right? Why have to destroy things??"  
  
Orphen ignored her, simply lead the way.  
  
"Yeah," Cleo said sourly." You can't control yourself after Magic is missing. What happened to you?"  
  
Orphen stopped, glancing back." Huh? I'm worried about my apprentice. He is weak and not yet mastered any strong spells to protect himself. Don't you worry about him, Cleo? You look didn't care..."  
  
"Of course I do!" Cleo protested." He's already like a small brother to me. We've been together for almost one year now. I want to protect him too, you know??"  
  
"That's right," Orphen shrugged," That's what I feel too. I can't disappoint that old man Bagup. He trusted his son to me."  
  
Cleo not answering. Orphen sighed, felt rather bad that he's been lying. But it was for the best. He knew that Cleo had a crash on him. Telling the truth will only hurt her. Besides, Orphen confused with what he would have to say. Nah, that was very silly.  
  
"Orphen I believe that's the tent." Cleo cut his thought, pointed at a familiar small tent. Nothing different only this time it was being closed.  
  
Orphen walked closer, shifted the black curtain of the tent and saw the black hooded woman sat inside it, waiting. He wasn't surprise, even tough he could hear small gasp from behind.  
  
"How did you know that I'll come?" Orphen asked, took the empty seat.  
  
The smile grazed beneath the shadow of her hood." You had lost what has been important to you. You're confused. I can see the despair at your eyes. You had no clue and you thought that I'm the one who could answer your question. It was easy to read. I know that you'll come back here."  
  
"I didn't trust you before. Sorry. I take back my words." Orphen sighed, lifted a steady gaze. "Can you help me? You must know where he might be."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"No."  
  
"What??" Orphen shouted." It can't be! You can read the future! You must know where he's right now!!"  
  
"That's right," Pair of dark eyes gleamed." But my ability hadn't designed to search missing peoples. I read the line of destiny, not the trail of trace. Besides I don't think that you're being sincere."  
  
"Of course I am. How do you know that I'm not?"  
  
The lady only smiled." That kid. Is he important to you?"  
  
Orphen stunned, not expecting such kind of question, but he managed to nod.  
  
"You'll do anything to get him back?"  
  
"Hell-YES! But why-?"  
  
The lady waved her hand to stop his comment. She made a sly smile." Then show me your honesty."  
  
Orphen glared." Just say what you want! I said that I'll do anything and I meant it. We don't have much time!!"  
  
The lady's eyes flickered." All right then.give me all of your money."  
  
"FINE!!" Orphen snapped, reached over small bundle tied at his belt and threw it on the table." This is all I have."  
  
"But, Orphen!" Cleo protested." That's all we have. You don't want us starving, do you?"  
  
"No," Orphen answered calmly." I'll think something else."  
  
The crystal ball flickered. "I see that you are honest. Well, then I'll tell you anything I know. The boy is being held now. By force, of course. I could see that it was some kind of old storage. Dark and dirty. He is going to be taken away soon. He is scared, I can see it. He cried few times. And if you want to save him you better do it fast."  
  
" I know it!" Orphen growled." But you just picturing vague place. A warehouse. It must be damn hundred of it in this town! Can't you be more specific??"  
  
The lady frowned, concentrated. Her ball brightened, made a small hum." It was much water, goods landed and shipped.small port.I know it..The downtown port, east of here. Mush illegal action being performed. The large warehouse at the center of it.That's what are you looking for."  
  
"Great!!" Orphen got up." Come on, Cleo!!"  
  
" Wa..Wait!!" Cleo followed the young man outside." How we get there?"  
  
"Teleport."  
  
" B-but Orphen, you shouldn't."  
  
Orphen snorted." The hell with that. You're coming or not?"  
  
Cleo pouted." Of course I am."  
  
*****  
  
After some mistake of teleporting, caused them to end at various strange places, finally they arrived at the right place, the dirty small port with rotten garbage scattered everywhere, dumped along with rusty irons.  
  
" Finally!" Cleo sneered." Looked like your skill had degenerated. The great sorcerer now even couldn't use teleport."  
  
"Shut up!!" Orphen hissed, looking around." I don't know the exact direction. That damn woman only said east, and east is very wide!!"  
  
Cleo followed as Orphen ran at an old beggar sat near cramped boxes.  
  
"Hey, old man, do you know a large warehouse at the center of this port?"  
  
The old man nodded." Of course. Everybody here knows that place. It's where they performed restricted auction. Many illegal goods from other country that you can't see anywhere being sold there. They also sold people sometimes, usually to be common whores or slaves."  
  
"Whatt??' Orphen eyes bulged." This is bad! Where's the way??"  
  
The old beggar pointed, confused as the foreign young man dashed at the direction very fast, like being chased by ferocious monster. He sighed." Kids this day."  
  
"Orphen!! That must be it!!" Cleo shouted, pointed at large warehouse in front of them. Many cars being parked around it, with people got in and out carrying various things. They hurried to the front door, but being stopped with the guard.  
  
" The auction had ended, please leave now."  
  
" E..ended?"  
  
"Yes," The guard replied," All of the things had been sold."  
  
" W-what??" Orphen yelled." Tell me! Do you sell people too?"  
  
The guard frowned." People? You mean slaves? Yes, we did."  
  
"Was there a boy amongst them? The one with blue eyes and short blonde hair."  
  
" Hmm..that's very common, but wait! You mean that cute little boy? He's amazing! The bargain for him was very high."  
  
" Where is he?" Orphen demanded, fisted his grip." Tell me! Where is he now??"  
  
"I think the man that bought him already left, but if you fast maybe you could find him at parking lot behind the warehouse."  
  
" Thanks," Orphen yelled, waved his hand as he stormed over. The parking lot wasn't big and his heart leapt as he saw the familiar figure not far away.  
  
" Magic!!" He called, grinning widely as the boy turned his head and stared stunned at him.  
  
" Oshou-sama!"  
  
Note: That's it, nothing serious at this chapter. Real thing will be begin soon! Stay tune :D  
  
Review pleaseee 


End file.
